The Diverse One
by elder spell
Summary: Naruto is boy who wants to be a great ninja by mastering all shinobi arts equally
1. Chapter 1

The Diverse One

Summary : Naruto is thrown out of the orphanage and seeks to be a ninja by any means necessary.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me, it is the property of someone else. I am just someone new to this fan-fiction arena and has some ideas floating in his head.

The Diverse One

Get out of here boy you have stayed here long enough you should be able to fend for yourself now." but why" , Naruto said." You are a demon, that s why ", the matron said. But I have not done anything to anyone , he said. The matron refused to listen and threw him out. Naruto ran into the forest for he could sleep the night.

Naruto POV

What am I going to do now I have no food, no money and no shelter? maybe I should go to old man he will know what to do but I to survive this night first. Maybe I should look around here there should be some shelter.  
so he looked around and found a tree trunk wide enough to hold his body and protect him from the elements.  
The next day,

Naruto woke up with a satisfying yawn and blurry eyes, when he was fully alert, he thought about what happened the day before, he remembered that he was thrown out of the orphanage and that he was going to the old man s office today, so he started his trek towards the hokage tower. As he passed all the buildings he thought why do these people hate me this much, maybe my parents did something to them , as he thought about that, he dismissed the idea and decided that he did not care so he continued walking, as he reached the tower he saw the receptionist who looked at the six year old boy with disdain. Naruto told her that he wanted to see the hokage. The receptionist told him that the hokage was very busy but naruto was not going to be deterred, he pretended like he was going away and as soon as she had her back turned he ran into the office and shouted HOW ARE YOU DOING OLD MAN? The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, nicknamed the professor during the shinobi wars, simply smiled and was very grateful for a distraction from the menace called paper work. The receptionist rushed into office and was trying to make naruto leave but the Hokage told her that it was okay and that she can leave, after she left the hokage turned back to naruto who was wearing a dirty white shirt and black shorts and asked him why he was there so naruto explained everything that happen the night before and sat down on one of the hokage couches.  
Hokage POV I thought that by telling people that their beloved Yondaime sealed the kyuubi in Naruto and that it was safe, it would take away some of their grief and give them closure, but it seems that is not the case. It would be better if I find him his own apartment and give him the monthly orphan stipend.

Naruto began to wonder what was wrong with the old man. He said," Hey old man, why is your face like that and why are you stroking your beard?" . As the hokage realised naruto was still there he said, Yes naruto I will give you an apartment, you are still a little too young to be living on your own, but there is little that can be done about it." Naruto you will receive a monthly stipend until you either become a genin or you become an adult civilian" . Naruto then said, Hey Jiji, "what is a ninja"? and the hokage said," Ninjas are trained fighters, who protect our village from threats and bring in money by performing missions for various people. They are people who protect the village, it s citizens and their comrades no matter the cost" . Naruto then said" hey ji-san can I become a ninja?" , the Hokage told Naruto that if he wants to become a ninja, he would have to go to the Shinobi Academy and graduate. The Hokage then told Naruto that if he wants to go to academy he would help him and after hearing this Naruto immediately answered: Yes!

After all the stress of the day, Naruto decided to go to his new apartment ,the hokage told him that it was at the south part of konoha ,he held his key in his hand and decided to leave but as he was leaving he asked the hokage, Jiji you told me that what makes good ninja is the ability to protect people, but what makes a powerful shinobi? The hokage thought for a while and said *sweat dropping*, Naruto what makes some shinobi more powerful than others is that they are skilled in all of the shinobi disciplines and not just one or two, even if they have unusual habits .  
(Somewhere in Ta no Kuni)

A man wearing a horn shaped headband, with the kanji for oil was peeping into the ladies side of the hot springs, he then said , "This is great material for my next book ", but suddenly he sneezed and then he saw that the women inside had seen him, he tried to run but they were already upon him, beating the crap out of him and the only thing he could thinkabout through the pain was thank kami they are not kunoichi. At the hokage tower Naruto told the hokage goodbye and left, when he left the hokage brought his newest edition of icha icha tactics and began to read with gusto while ignoring his ever growing paperwork. Naruto, as he was going to his new apartment was thinking about what the hokage said jiji said that the best shinobi have skills in all the areas of the ninja arts but how do get these skills? And It was like a light bulb was switched on in his head and he said out loud, of course! The library The people at the orphanage had not taught him much but they taught him how to `read; Not write, just read. As Naruto was playing twenty questions in his head and saying the answers out loud, the villagers where whispering to themselves and saying things like "Maybe the demon is mad and has began to talk to himself" or, "Of course, I knew it, the demon couldn t stay in that body for long" . As Naruto was hearing their whispers, he quickly ran to his apartment and closed the door before they decided that they wanted to cleanse him. Naruto opened the closet and saw five pairs of the same attire which consisted of a white shirt, black trousers and a grey hoodie. He also saw two pairs of pajamas. He thought about where these clothes must have come from and reasoned that it must have been the Hokage that bought them for him, though he did wonder how the old man knew his size. After giving up on the matter, he changed into his pajamas and went to bed hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

Author s note:This chapter was a little short, okay very short and it had no action but it will get longer and have more action as the story progresses. The next chapter will deal with Naruto going to the library and finding something special and then the action begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up in morning weak and tired and thought about he was going to do today, " I should go to library today and see what they have there about shinobi, I should also go to the hokage tower and ask how I will get this stipend ji-sama talked about". As naruto thought about this things he was on his way to the kitchen, when he reached the kitchen and soaked a pack of instant ramen and ate it, Naruto when to bathroom took a bath, wore his new clothes and headed out into the village. The villagers as Naruto was headed out ,quickly shifted out of the way sneering that the demon was contaminating the streets but Naruto did not mind them this time and headed to library, when he reached the library he entered the first door for civilians, as he entered he saw the librarians she said ," where is your library card boy" and Naruto said, "I am sorry libriarian-san I don't have one. The librarian wanted to refuse him and turn him away but then she thought to herself, "Maybe the demon will see something dangerous, he will try it out and die". After having these dangerous thoughts the librarian gave him a form to fill with his name and his age, after this she gave him his library card.

Naruto entered the library and looked for what he could find on shinobi, he saw fantasy books , history books and many other types of books about shinobi. Naruto pick up a history book and started reading , he did not know but reading this book was going to shape his destiny.

"shinobi are people who learn ro manipulate chakra and use it do great things like strengthen their bodies, heal injuries, cast illusions and many other things but their origin started long ago, I have gone to places far and wide looking for this origin and I have many answers, some of them say that shinobi were created by kami to protect the world, others say that that they originated from a mutation in nature but the most concrete answer I have is a story.

The story says long ago wars were rampant on the earth and the death of humans every day was immense, so a princess of a far away kingdom decided to do something about it. This princess searched far and wide for an answer but she found nothing, one day she was passing a town and she heard about a tree whose fruit no one was supposed to eat from, she was surprised and went near the tree, she saw the fruit looked delicious and decided to take one bite from the fruit, as she bit the fruit the villagers saw her and they were not happy so she quickly fled so as not to be killed. A few days after she ran away she realised that she had began to develop strange features, she did think too much of this and she slept but when she woke up she saw that she developed horns and she now had third eye of all things. She felt very powerful and had knowledge of the power she had gained. so she decided that with this power she had gain she would subjugate the world and if they refused to be ruled by one supreme ruler she would destroy them but her plans came to a halt when she became pregnant for priest she had met in a temple in the last village she had passed, after nine months she gave birth to a boy named hagoromo, this boy was incredibly powerful and inherited two of her most powerful eyes. Three years after hagoromo was born the princess gave birth to another son and she named this one hamura and he inherited her third eye, he inherited her third eye but not much is known about him only that his descendants are the ninja clan called hyuuga. When Hagoromo grew up he began to spread to teachings about chakra against his mothers wishes. Hagoromo thought that wars could be stopped by people linking themselves with chakra and understanding each others thoughts while his mother thought that power was the only way forward and this difference in opinion lead to many arguments and after some time they drifted apart, Hagoromo continued his teachings while his mother was worshiped as a god. Sometime after this happened the princess said she wanted to take back chakra from the world and she turned Into a beast with ten tails and attacked the world, she was blocked by her two sons Hamura and Hagoromo who was now known as the Rikodu sennin (sage of the six paths ). They fought and the two brothers came out victorious. Hagoromo with his immense power separated the ten tails chakra into nine beings of chakra who were made in the likeness of animals and sealed it's body into a construct he made and levitated it into the sky. The beasts which Hagoromo separated viewed him as their father, Hagoromo gave birth to two sons the first he name Indra while the second he named Asura. Hagoromo gave his younger son the elder son's birth right and it was conflict began. Hagoromo fell ill and died, after he died his followers neglected his teachings and destroyed the link binding them together they made chakra into weapons of mass destruction and fought against each other."

Naruto after reading the history of chakra realised that the day was getting dark and that he had to go and see the Hokage about his monthly stipend. Naruto moved towards the tower swiftly and entered once he had arrived he entered the Hokage's office and greeted the hokage calmly the Hokage said , "Naruto why are you here" and Naruto said, "ji-san I just wanted to know how would be getting the monthly stipend you told me about ",the Sarutobi said "Naruto do not worry your stipend will be delivered personally by me, in fact the hokage showed him this is your stipend for this month spend it wisely. After collecting his stipend Naruto returned to the library check out some books after all a smart ninja is a strong ninja or so he thought. Naruto checked out "Famous shinobi in history" and "The geography of the elemental nations, he also wanted to pick up some books from the ninja side but the librarian said he was not a ninja or an academy student so he was not allowed to take any books from that section. Naruto went home but not before hearing the librarian say that he should return the books he carried in one week or else he would pay for them.

 _ **(A week later)**_

Naruto returned to the library to return the books, when he got there he signed the return and left the library. Immediately Naruto left the library, he saw smoke coming from his apartment complex and since he was the only one living there because no one wanted to live with the "Demon child" it was his house that was burning ,looking for the source of the fire he saw that his stove was on so he quickly turned off the stove and went to sit on his couch.

After several hours of siting down and doing nothing, Naruto remembered that in the book about famous shinobi , he observed that powerful ninja meditate regularly so he crossed his legs and tried to meditate, after several minutes Naruto realized that he did not know how to meditate and made a mental note to pick up a book on meditation the next time he went to the library. "Next week I will be starting the shinobi academy and I do not have any training like the clan children, maybe I should see what jiji can do about that". Naruto went to the Hokage tower after eating some onigiri and asked the Hokage what should do could do, Sarutobi gave Naruto a book and told him to practice the stances and forms inside before the academy resumes.

 _(Shinobi academy resumption day)_

Naruto went to the academy hoping that all the training he had done the week before would pay off and that the clan children would not have to big of an advantage over, Naruto went to his assigned class and sat down in the last row and waited for the sensei to come.

Iruka entered the class with a smiling face looking at all the children in the academy until his gaze landed on naruto, he started the lesson not at all happy to be teaching the demon child.

 _(After the academy)_

Naruto went to the library to look for some books that would be use full to his education since he was now an academy student more books were open to him, Naruto went to the section open to academy students and picked some books that looked like they had never seen the light of day he picked " _chakra and it's uses", "calligraphy_ for dummies" and " _Basic forms and stances"._ Naruto checked the books for information and found that they were a gold mine of information but the exerciseswere really tough. Naruto began to train every day after school with these books and after a full month of training all his hard work was showing results so he just kept training.

 _(Three years later)_

Naruto was in one of the academy training grounds at the back of the Hokage tower, he was practicing his shuriken techniques from the new book he had gotten from the Hokage. The Hokage started giving Naruto advanced materials because he found out that Naruto was progreesing very quickly through the academy curriculum but Naruto refused to graduate early, he said "a shinobi's greatest weapon is deception". It turns out Naruto's wish for the clan children not to be ahead of him didn't come through but he was leagues above most of them now because of their unserious attitude.

Naruto left the training grounds and went to his favourite food shop, it was a bean cake restaurant, it was so delicious according to him and it's sweet taste was only contested by his second favourite which was ramen noodles from ichiraku ramen shop.

 _(Naruto pov)_

'Sir can I get two servings of beans cake" Naruto said to the man serving at that time, he did not have as good of a relationship with these people as he did with the ichiraku's but he ate the beans cake quickly and rushed home to get enough rest for the academy graduation test the next day

Naruto went to the academy and felt he was ready for the test, his banshee like classmates Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno entered the class as usual and fought each other for the right sit next to Sasuke Uchiha the new heir and the sole member of the Uchiha clan in konoha, not that they were much of a clan as only two members remained and only one was loyal to Konoha, the rest of the students came in quietly. Naruto was quite a loner in the academy and didn't associate with his classmates on a regular bases.

The test began and Iruka Umino decided to start the taijutsu test since they had done a paper test days ago. The Hokage decided that this year the genin hopefuls would fight among themselves to graduate. Iruka read out the pairings of the fights to the students.

Aki yoshima vs Momori Hamura

Shikamaru Nara vs Shino Aburame

Choji Amakichi vs Kiba Inuzuka

Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha vs Ino yamanaka

Shido kagura vs Sakura haruno

There were so few placements because the Hokage had removed all the students who had no hope from the program.

So the first match began between Aki and Momori began and it wasn't that interesting watch, they just threw kunai and shuriken at each other before they both passed out on the floor.

Naruto pov

The previous match was not interesting at all, I hope the next matches will be more exciting.

General pov

The next match had began and it seems that Kiba was dominating Choji. "you can't win Choji " kiba said as he settled into his clan stance, Choji with limited control over his chakra could not use his clan expansion techniques, he was fighting with the academy taijutsu style mixed with some street brawling skills but that was not enough to defeat someone whose clan strength lied in taijutsu, Kiba was getting desperate because his stamina was depleting rapidly and Choji hits hurt like hell so with a burst of speed he appeared behind Choji and used an axe kick to hit him out of the ring.

The match between Shikamaru and Shino was shifted since he wanted to carry Choji to the hospital for his bruises and Shino agreed with him.

Naruto and Hinata began their match with Hinata coming towards him with a juken strike with speed that was quite fast for an academy student. Naruto did not want to reveal his taijutsu skills to the academy examiners, so he quickly deflected her hand from the wrists, he jumped back to put some space between them, Naruto wanted to finish this quickly so he as she came close he swept her off her feet and hit her with a knockout punch.

The reaction to Naruto against a Hyuga was priceless but he didn't stay to look at their bug eyed expression he just went back to the waiting area without a word.

Sasuke's match against ino ended very quickly with ino getting defeated as one kick sent her flying out of the circle.

Sakura and Shido's match ended with both of the falling unconscious from the strain of fighting.

Shikamaru refused to fight stating that his taijutsu skill were not good enough to win so there was no point in fighting.

The taijutsu part was over and the ninjutsu potion of the exam began,the students were called in one after the other, Naruto was called in after eight other applicants and was told to do the three academy ninjutsu and for extra credit he could do another jutsu of his choice, he began by doing the mizu bunshin technique, he then substituted with a chair in the room when a kunai was thrown at him and then transformed into the sandaime Hokage, he was given his headband which was in colour black.

Naruto went to his apartment planning what his was going to do now that he was a ninja

A/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

The beginning of a journey

The graduation test had ended and the new genin were in their classroom, Iruka sensei entered the class and told them that the team placements would take place one month from then. Naruto went out the class and thought about what he was going to do for his free one month, "perhaps I will go to the forest of death and see if there is anything interesting there", he remembered how he found the forest.

 _Flashback starts_

 _Naruto was identifying herbs that he had read about in the book about flora in Hi no kuni, he was looking for a blue plant with a yellow bud that caused paralysis to the victim but it only grew in dark places, this was because it needed only a small amount of light to grow. The fox container as he was walking saw a forest shrouded in complete darkness, it was labelled training ground 44, Naruto meanwhile did not understand how dangerous this place was, it was unfortunate that the Hokage was not watching him at this time. Naruto entered the forest and was immediately attacked by spiders the size of a human baby with pincers dripping a bluish substance than resembled poison and hit the floor with a light hiss. Naruto quickly scrambled to dodge them and find something to use to defend himself, he found four brand new kunai's on the ground, he threw two of the knives to the spiders which impaled them directly on the head and kept two to defend himself , as Naruto kept walking deeper into the forest thing kept getting even more bizarre and dangerous with the likes of man eating plants and even more scary giant animals. Naruto after discovering the forest was used that the forest was used for the chunin exams decided that he was going to come to test his survival skills every month using only the skills he had learned in that period,it also helped that the forest had many things Naruto could pilfer like good kunai's, storage scrolls there were also other ninja tools as well and so an eleven year old boy set to conquer the most dangerous forest in Konoha._

 _Flashback ends_

Naruto finally decided that he was going to learn more ninjutsu because he was lacking in that area , even with the advanced material that the Hokage gave it only contained e ranked and some d ranked jutsu but where was he going to get advanced jutsu from. Naruto walked to the Hokage tower to see if the Hokage would give him some new material, Naruto's speed was very high for a genin as he had been using weight and resistance seals which he had gotten from the Hokage since he was ten years old but he could not convince the hokage to give him any jutsu of a higher rank.

Naruto shushined directly into the Hokage's office, the body flicker was a jutsu he very much appreciated," good morning sarutobi ji san" Naruto said to the Hokage, Naruto had read the book about how a ninja behaves and saw that even when informal a ninja must be polite. "good morning to you as well my boy" the sandaime said "what may I do for you today"," I was wondering if you would give me some c ranked jutsu to learn before the team placements" Naruto said, the hokage taught about this for a few seconds and then gave Naruto a scroll.

Naruto opened the scroll once he got to his apartment, he saw that it did not only contain c ranked ninjutsu but also genjutsu, there was also a note saying "naruto this scroll also contains one A ranked jutsu use it well". Naruto quickly left his apartment to start training with his newly acquired jutsu, he read the details of each jutsu and decided he was going to start with the tajuu kage bunshin jutsu as it would enable him learn the rest jutsu easier, so he moulded his chakra and set out to master the kage bunshin.

The Hokage's office

The Hokage, the chunin instructors and the jounin were deciding on the upcoming genin teams, they were using the teams computability ,the jounin preferences and the Hokage's final decision were the criteria for the placements.

The Hokage began the meeting by asking the jounin which team they would prefer, kakashi Hatake who had failed every team and was outrageously late for every meeting suddenly appeared with a poof of smoke, he was reading his latest edition of icha icha tactics _the sexy bomber_ , "you dangerous girl you" kakashi said as he stood at the back of the crowd and the Hokage smiling his grandfather smile said "kakashi very nice of you to join us. The jounin after looking at the applicants began to pick candidates they wanted and the instructors named their proficiencies. Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi the Hokage's son and kurenai yuhi ,a newly appointed jounin were the jounin to choose after everything was decided, other ninjas left and the Hokage was thinking about whether he made the right choice.

A month later

Naruto had learnt many new ninjutsu and genjutsu, he had also increased his speed, he hoped to get a good sensei who would help improve his skills. Iruka the instructor entered the class to call out the names of the teams(team 1 to 6 are basically the same ).

"Team7 Sasuke Uchiha, Choji amakichi and shido kagura

Team8 Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka

Team10 Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno".

" Your jounin sensei's will be here to pick you up soon, the rest of you without teams will be put on the reserve squad as directed by the Hokage."

Naruto was confused and angry, he had expected to get a jounin sensei and improve his skills but it seems he was been dumped in the reserve program.

Naruto went to the administrative building because he wanted to find what being in the reserve squad entailed; he went to the chunin who had information and directives on his desk." Good morning chunin- san, I wanted to ask about the reserve program and what it entails". The chunin looked up to Naruto with a bored expression and said "you get a ninja library card and get access to chunin level material, you get to go on c ranked missions with chunin and also other genin if you like, you report to the Hokage's office five times a week to report". "good luck gaki, you'll need it said the chunin. Naruto told the chunin thank you and collected his ninja library card. The Uzumaki went to the top of the Nidaime Hokage's head and looked down at the village, he thought about his training and with determination said " I will surpass all the other genin whether I have a jounin sensei or not".

Naruto woke the next morning and decided to shop for new clothes suitable for his new rank, he remembered when he discovered how to shop without being ripped off.

 _Flashback starts_

 _Naruto had just learnt the_ _ **Henge no jutsu**_ _, he thought of the applications of this basic jutsu, he realized that he could buy whatever he wanted without being overpriced, so he smiled and perfected his new jutsu._

 _Flashback ends_

Naruto went into a ninja clothing store and picked a dark blue shirt with the Uzumaki swirl and a black vest much like the jounin's with many pockets, he picked a black trouser and some white medical tape with black shinobi sandals, he gave his purchases to the owner of the store and said he wanted four pairs of these clothes, he then paid and left with his purchases. Naruto, as soon as he left the store released the henge, when the store owner saw who it was he tried unsuccessfully to make Naruto return his clothes but since Naruto had already paid for them. The incident that occurred put fear into the other store owners because they couldn't know when Naruto was in their shop, Naruto who was happy with his purchases went to his home. Naruto went to the training grounds after dropping his purchases, he was wearing his new clothes and they felt really flexible so he decided to start training, he decided to increase his resistance seals to level six since he was used to level 5, the benefit of resistance seal is that they constantly improved your body even without you training, it was like moving through fierce winds doing everything with resistance affecting your body, it was the most effective method of speed training. Naruto started sprints around the training ground, he ran 20 circuits around the training grounds, he perfected the ninjutsu and genjutsu he had with about 50 shadow clones. Naruto started practicing his taijutsu style which did have any katas, it required you to react to your opponent and find suitable counters, it relied on speed, strength, agility but most importantly it relied on being unpredictable.

Yugao uzuki, an anbu shinobi who was bored since her friends kurenai, Anko and Hana were busy with shinobi duties with kurenai training her new genin squad and Hana working as an animal medic, she suddenly heard an explosion at a nearby training ground, she went to investigate and saw the kyuubi jichuuriki practicing some kind of taijutsu form, she observed for a while before she decided she was going to spar with him even if it was just to pass time.

"Hey kid" Yugao said, Naruto was startled out of his routine threw a flurry of shuriken at her which she easily dodged, Naruto observed the new comer and saw from her stance that she was a kunoichi, probably a high ranking one since she didn't look like a chunin, "taijutsu is meant to be done with a partner" Yugao said "well I don't have one of those now do I" Naruto said a little bit rudely, Yugao didn't mind that she said "well lets spar then", Naruto knew this woman was stronger than him so he had to stick to his strengths.

The battle began with Yugao moving with a burst of speed and going with an over head kick but Naruto dodged, he was caught by a quick punch from both of her hands, Naruto quickly backpedalled and settled into his stance again, he waited for Yugao to come in close before going in for a jab, Naruto hit one of the pressure points in her arm making It useless for a while but even with one hand she was still dominating the spar, Naruto then threw a fake punch and hit Yugao in the kidney, it was then she decided she had tested him enough and quickly swept him of his feet and hit him down with her other leg, Naruto had incorporated pressure points and damaging hits into his style but he was still no match for an elite ninja, "you are strong kid to be able to get a hit on me even if I was holding back is a big achievement" Yugao said "thank you ninja san" Naruto said "my name is Yugao kid". Naruto had been promised by Yugao spars on Tuesdays of every week, he wanted to refuse this but thought that it would be a good way to test his skills.

Naruto went to the Hokage tower to get a mission, he was still annoyed that he was not on a team but he saw the advantages of being on the reserve squad. Naruto went to the mission desk and saw the missions available, it turns out that since the people in the reserve squad were more experience they mostly got c ranked missions, he went for a scroll and he was assigned to a team, he was to eliminate a bandit camp at the east side of konoha.

The squad captain for the mission was a chunin by the name kiriguwa opoungu, his other team mates were Mira Tafa and Gono Habaru, Naruto's team mates introduced themselves and Kiriguwa began to explain the mission objectives "we will be going to eliminate a bandit camp, the mission is very simple get in and get out" "for some of you" he said looking pointedly at Naruto "this might be your first kill so we are counting on you not to freeze up and endanger our lives", Naruto only said "hai" and prepared for the journey, Naruto did not know how to feel about the fact that he was going to be killing people today but he relaxed and waited for combat.

The konoha ninjas reached the bandit camp and stealthy positioned themselves at the four corners of the camp, the battle was about to begin and Naruto was thrumming in excited. The team attacked the camp but it turns out they had bad information because as soon as they attacked the camp Naruto's path was blocked by an A rank missing nin from iwagakure. Youshi imari a man who Naruto had briefly seen in the bingo book, he was said to be a low A rank nin only specializing in earth style ninjutsu but even with this Naruto stood no chance against him.

 _Naruto's thoughts_

 _I can't beat this guy in a straight fight, well I am ninja I will whatever means_

" _Doton: M_ aruishi _Tounryuu no jutsu(boulder throw technique)"_ said Youshi when he had moulded the appropriate chakra and with a ram hand sign he sent fifteen consecutive rocks at Naruto with terrifying speed, Naruto was weaving through the rocks with skill yet not having any opportunity to counter attack, after thirty minutes of this cat and mouse game Naruto got hit by a boulder.

"You see kid" Youshi said as he came close to Naruto who was on the floor "kids should not be playing ninja", as he touched Naruto, he dissolved into mud "what" Youshi said confused as he realized that it was a mud clone.

Naruto who had used a substitution at the last minute was in a bush watching Youshi, Naruto shushined next to Youshi and tried to stab him but Youshi was able to avoid it and Naruto only got a small cut for his troubles, Naruto skid back and with practiced ease moulded the hand sign and with tiger seal

"Katon: _Goukakyuu no jutsu"_ Naruto said as he exhaled a large nearly white ball of flame at Youshi

Doton: Doro Gaeshi(earth release mud overturn) Youshi said as he dragged a mud wall and cancelled the fire attack.

Youshi got to Naruto and tried to stomp him to death, Naruto tried desperately to avoid death and thought he had failed but as Youshi was about to smash Naruto's head he started to cough blood.

"How" Youshi said shocked "I guess since you are about to die I should tell you" said Naruto "it's not that complicated " Naruto said as he stood up "at the beginning of the fight when you tried to smash with the boulders, the kunai I nicked you with was coated with very potent poison from a plant in Hi no kuni, it took some time but it began to affect you hence why you could not smash my head and kept missing", when Naruto was done with his unnecessary explanation, Youshi died "wow for such a dangerous fight that was anticlimactic" Naruto said as he fell on his back.

Naruto continued his mission to eliminate the bandit camp and even after such a difficult fight the canon fodder bandits did not even stand a chance against him, after he was done, he went and cut Youshi's head as per standard procedure. Naruto was about to seal the head into a scroll when his team showed up, as they saw and recognised the head they were awe of Naruto.

The road home was filled with questions about his battle.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto had come back from his mission and was in the Hokage's office as the chunin in charge of his squad was reporting the mission. "the mission was a success Hokage sama" said the chunin "we ambushed the camp from the four corners each of us having one corner since the entrance was very open and easy to see from their tents.

 _Flashback starts_

" _We move from the corners which are covered in foliage and shrubs" said Opoungu taicho as we surveyed the camp, the camp was built in a square format with square bushes framing the sides, the tents of the bandits were in a circular formation with the leader tent in the center. "According to the information we got, this camp consists of only average bandits with no special skills". Gono and Mira prepared themselves for combat by breathing in and out deeply, the konoha ninjas were on a low branch next to the camp which was covered by foliage, it was the closest they could get without being seen, Naruto considered the fact that he would have to kill these bandits again, he knew that he had no choice, he was a ninja now and this was his job._

 _Gono's perspective_

" _This mission is a simple search and destroy, shouldn't be too hard "he said quietly to himself trying to boost his confidence._

 _Gono from the west side entered camp and stealthily entered his first tent, he was in luck because they were all sleeping, he quickly slit their necks with a kunai and they died choking on their blood without even waking up, he continued in this fashion until he reached a tent were they were all awake, the fight between Gono and four bandits did not last long, he used three kunai's t to kill the first three and snap the last one's neck._

 _Gono's thoughts_

" _Thank kami we attacked in the night because fighting too many of these guys at once would have been a problem._

 _A lucky bandit who had escaped Gono's notice tried to sneak up on him with a sword as he was about to stab him, a kunai pierced the back of his head, Gono heard a thump at his back and turned, he saw a bandit with a sword in his hand and a kunai stabbed in the back of his head, Gono then looked at Mira and she said " you are welcome"._

 _Gono, Mira and Opoungu taicho regrouped in the center of the camp but when they didn't see Naruto they went to look for him, after passing all the wreckage that Mira's paper bombs had caused they finally reached an open clearing and saw Naruto sealing Youshi's head, the only things on their mind was WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENNED HERE!._

 _Flashback ends_

Naruto was on his way back to his apartment, he lived in a three story apartment complex, he passed all the stores and buildings and finally saw his apartment building which had mould growing on some parts and graffiti covering the walls, he was thinking of moving out but what was stopping the villagers from doing the same thing to a new building because although he was a ninja now he couldn't attack civilians, Naruto entered into his apartment and performed his nightly rituals, after this he went to sleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, he looked around his apartment, he had a kitchen which was joined to his sitting room , a bedroom which also had a toilet and bathroom and some open space outside where he grew some plants, Naruto lived alone in the apartment complex, he lived on the third floor, since nobody wanted to live with him for some reason but he didn't mind, it was more space for him. Naruto went into his bathroom to freshen up and get ready for the day, he looked at the mirror and saw his blonde hair spiky as always, he noticed that the wound he had gotten on his face from his fight with Youshi was gone as well and he was growing a little facial hair surrounding his lips, he took his bath and brushed his teeth, wore his clothes and went to find something to eat before heading for the training ground. Naruto made some cereal he had bought to eat in the morning instead of instant ramen because the beans cake store did not open until it was afternoon, he finished his breakfast, carried his scroll contain jutsu and headed out to find a training ground, the training grounds in konoha were at the edges of the village apart from the forest of death which was at the center of the village, Naruto remembered that since today was Thursday he would have go on his survival exercise on Saturday to test his skills in the forest of death. Naruto found a good training ground, it was suitable because it was hidden from others and it was not too damaged from jutsu, it contained wooden posts and was surrounded by thick trees. The Uzumaki decided that he was going to study genjutsu today, he would use his clones to determined their effects and improve his chakra control and detection abilities, he was using kage bunshin so their experience transferred to him.

Naruto sat down and summoned twenty clones, he then began to read genjutsu theory and his clones were practicing genjutsu against each other.

Rookie nine

The new graduates from the academy had decided to meet at a barbecue restaurant except Sasuke who had decided to go home and train, they hadn't been able to meet up before since they had training and missions to perform.

They began to discuss the current happenings around the village and their conversation eventually came to settle on the blond haired jinchuuriki, "it is unfortunate that Naruto was put on the reserve squad" said ino "who cares about that loser" said Sakura hotly "he wasn't that bad" Choji said as he took another bite from his beef "I never talked to the guy but he never called Akamaru a dog so he's okay in my book" Kiba said "this is so troublesome, I heard some chunin saying that Naruto defeated an A rank ninja and the Hokage is going to give him the guys bounty" Shikamaru said "whoa" said kiba stunned that someone he graduated with could do that "that is indeed impressive" said Shino, Hinata as shy as always said nothing as the conversation continued "that's a lie" said Sakura in fan girl mode where her brain power decreased by a reasonable margin "only Sasuke-kun could possibly defeat an A rank ninja as a genin" she continued, "I don't know Sakura" Shikamaru continued convincingly "those chunin work in the mission office", as the conversation ended, the genin headed to their destinations having something to think about but their most prominent thought was about the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto decided that because of his studies in genjutsu, he would fight fifty of his shadow clones only with genjutsu and taijutsu; he decided that he wanted his genjutsu skills to be up to his ninjutsu proficiencies.

Naruto summoned fifty clones and the battle royal began. The Naruto clones decided that since he was handicapped using only genjutsu and taijutsu, they would use ninjutsu heavily because even using ninjutsu as minor as a kawarimi(substitution technique) would lead to his disqualification.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu "said a clone as he spew out a fountain of flames shaped like a dragon, Fuuton : daitopaa no jutsu(wind style: great breakthrough) another clone said and as the wind amplified the fire, it became scorching hot.

Kori shinchu no jutsu (sly mind affect technique) Naruto whispered as he dodged the fireball but he did not escape unscathed as the fireball burnt off part of his sleeve.

The clones were trying to hit Naruto and were relentless in their attacks but they always seemed to miss by an inch or two. Suiton: Teppodama no jutsu (Water style: water bullet technique) a clone said and as his jutsu veered off course that was all the confirmation he needed "guys" he said "we are in a genjutsu, flare your chakra ", "so they finally figured it out "Naruto mumbled "I'll try taijutsu then" since now that the clones were aware that he was using genjutsu they would tread more carefully. Naruto lashed out with a brutal axe kick which dispelled two clones, he blurred through the clones with speed akin to a mid level chunin and was destroying clones with such brutal efficiency it was awe inspiring, with a duck under a fist, a jab to the throat or an elbow to the face, Naruto was systematically destroying the clones, Naruto's taijutsu style was suited for fighting multitudes of people, not that he could not fight one on one but he could also fight multiple people at once. The clones decided to have one last gambit so they called out their last jutsu's before they were annihilated.

Raiton: jibashi one clone said

Suiton: Suiryuudan another clone said

The two jutsu collaborated together and an electrified water dragon was headed for Naruto, as he was trying to find a way to dodge, the remaining to two clones decided to have a go

Doton: Doro Gaeshi the shadow clone said

Katon: Hosneka no jutsu the last clone exclaimed as he spat out six fireballs compared to the four boulders the former had been able to throw. Naruto waited until the water dragon was upon him before he jumped and used his chakra control to stick upside down to a tree, the remaining two clones had been caught once again in his sly mind affect jutsu and dispelled themselves with their jutsu's. Naruto relaxed after the fight and decided to go back to village and eat some food as all the sparing had made him hungry.

Ichiraku ramen shop

Naruto was sitting on a stool in the ramen shop, "Naruto –Kun what would you want to eat today" said Ayame the owner's daughter "I would like five bowls of miso ramen", Naruto eat his food while chatting with Teuchi the store owner and his daughter who were two people he held close to his heart and when he was done he started walking to the Hokage tower to report for the day.

Team 7

Kakashi, Sasuke, Choji and Shido were on their way to the wave country after they had collected their mission with Tazuna their client, "kakashi-sensei are we going to fight any ninja" Sasuke said seeming eager to prove himself a real mission "I doubt it" kakashi said looking as bored as usual with his nose stuck inside his book, they continued in this atmosphere moving to wave, the road was ridden with sand with bushes obscuring the sides of the road.

The demon brothers, chunin missing Nin from the mist village were supposed to go and eliminate Tazuna before he reached the wave but they were not able to go because they could find their attire to wear and their second pair was dirty. "Idiots! A ninja must always be prepared, I cannot believe your clothes are dirty" Zabuza the demon of the mist famed for his silent killing technique "but Zabuza sama can't we still go" one the demon brothers said "you fools, the leaf ninja Tazuna is coming with will be able to smell you from miles away, so just sit down and shut up until we come back.

Kakashi and his team continued until they reached a body of water, the entrance to the wave country was covered in mist; there was an ominous feeling around the mist "get down" Kakashi said as a flurry of kunai descended upon the konoha team, Zabuza wasted no time and decided go for the kill immediately, Shido's head before anyone knew what was happening was cut off, the genin were shocked at the apparent death their team mate, he didn't die in some glorious fight to the death, his head was simply cut off before he knew it , Zabuza was going for another attack while team seven was distracted but Kakashi did not allow that and fended him off with two kunai aimed at his larynx and sternum, Zabuza quickly backpedalled to avoid the kunai, "Sasuke, Choji, protect the client, I will deal with him". "Ah copy ninja kakashi, you didn't even let me introduce myself" Zabuza said "Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist" kakashi whispered but everyone in the clearing heard him "yes that's me and I am going to kill all of you if I don't get that old man behind you" Zabuza said "you are going to regret killing Shido" kakashi said with a menacing voice "it's not my fault the kid was not aware of his surroundings " Zabuza said and so the battle began.

The two jounin level ninja clashed in bout of taijutsu the genin could barely see, the clearing was silent apart from the sounds from Kakashi's kunai and Zabuza's sword.

Kakashi removed the head band from his burrowed sharingan and with this the entire fight changed, he was able to predict the movements of Zabuza, with a kick from Zabuza, the Konoha jounin was thrown into the water and then Zabuza tried to trap kakashi in a ball of water but Kakashi saw coming and escaped, Zabuza who was not expecting this was unable to block kakashi's kunai slash and it got him on the chest but before he could finish the job, a hunter nin came and took Zabuza away without saying a word. Kakashi told the rest of team 7 to seal up Shido's body and told Tazuna to lead them to his house before he fainted out of exhaustion," I'll send a message to the Hokage tomorrow" kakashi thought as he was losing consciousness . Sasuke and Choji simply carried out their sensei's orders still shaken that their teammate had died.

Thanks for reading and if there are questions leave it in a review. I am also sorry for not updating quicker but I have been busy, I will try my best.


End file.
